


One Day We Will Look Back On This And Laugh

by shipwrecks



Series: Amoral Backbones [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and i'm like wow why won't this die, figured i'd post the last bits of the terrible star-crossed little ship that couldn't i have written, i keep having to translate sentences in latin like ''he died while fighting for his country''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is hard up, has been since Grantaire went out of town and now he's returned, and, true to form, he's fucking with Enjolras by wearing shoes that are clearly in reality a chastity belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day We Will Look Back On This And Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> post dump!!!!!!!! because i will never finish this series but i still want attention. also i am smugly proud of the headcanon i established wrt grantaire in these unfinished bits, so here y'all go. thank me later for writing something you will consider actualfax about this emotionally unstable boozehound.

There's a lot people don't know about Enjolras. He's not very forthcoming. And he's always busy, so he never has enough time to actually talk that much about himself. They know the things he does in public - debate team captain, student body president, France in the Model United Nations (which okay, he realizes is totally not a major power anymore, but he's always had a soft spot for the country and he kind of needs to be one without a whole lot of responsibility), writing tutor, and there are probably some that he forgot to go to this week.

So, the things he does in private are the things he holds closest to himself, things he doesn't readily share with just anyone. He's always been fond of music; specifically, music that tells a story. (His parents were genuinely worried during his taking-up-the-harmonica, Bob Dylan stage.) And he's never thought he had a great voice, per se, but he writes absentmindedly and he was forced to take piano lessons so he knows how to read music, and then it just happens.

He starts recording his own songs. Nothing fancy (he uses Garage Band for god's sake) but they sit there, waiting for him when he needs something so un-academically inclined to do.

It figures that Grantaire would ruin this for him.

-

"Your dumb shoes won't come off."

Enjolras says it all in one particularly heavy breath. He is hard up, has been since Grantaire went out of town and now he's returned, and, true to form, he's fucking with Enjolras by wearing shoes that are clearly in reality a chastity belt. Grantaire laughs because he is an asshole, but toes off the shoes, muttering something along the lines of "see that wasn't so hard" which Enjolras should have the decency to be offended by, but he is not altogether decent right now.

When they're done and lying in Enjolras' bed, not sleeping because that is certainly not allowed, Enjolras feels something on his arm. He turns his head, looks over, and sees Grantaire drawing on it. It looks vaguely like an antique shotgun, running down the length of his lower arm, and then irises bloom around it. ("The national flower of France" he says when Enjolras looks confused, but he knew that and he only told him he was France in the model UN offhandedly.) It's not perfect, but it's better than anything Enjolras could ever do, let alone on someone's arm after sex. And then it hits him.

"You designed all your tattoos?" Grantaire kind of shrugs while focusing on his arm still. But Enjolras knows he did, because the drawing on his own arm matches the style covering Grantaire's. And he's always known he's had them, but has never actually taken the time to see what they are. And as he finally does, it's revealing, so revealing, about Grantaire.

He tentatively touches one that he actually only just noticed; it's white ink. An old compass, ornate, and pointing south. Around its edge, 'facilis descensus averno.'

"The descent to hell is easy," he says as he traces over the words, remembering _The Aeneid_. It's on Grantaire's forearm, right side up to only himself, and Enjolras gets the feeling he looks at it quite a lot. A knot forms in his stomach and he can't stare at it anymore.

-

"So where's home to you anyway?"

It's the first time Enjolras has initiated one of these post-sex, getting to know you conversations. He thinks maybe they should have had them before they started sleeping together, but Grantaire has proven time and time again that he doesn't do many things in the way of 'should.'

He doesn't know much about him before college. (Granted, he doesn't know tons about him during college, but he is trying to. Sort of. When he remembers to ask.) This is definitely the first time he has asked about it, as opposed to having Grantaire divulge information unwarranted. He doesn't really know why he wants to know, just that he thinks he should.

"I don't have a home. I'm lost at sea."

Enjolras rolls his eyes. Figures he would be cryptic the moment he showed some interest.

"No, really. I haven't been home in so long, I've forgotten where it is. I don't even think I ever had one to begin with."

Enjolras thinks of Christmas dinners and family ski trips and his mom taking a picture of him on their porch every first day of school. He never thought he'd appreciate any of it.

"Don't feel bad though," he tacks on, an afterthought, "Some people aren't meant to be tied down to homes."

-

He wasn't lying to Enjolras. Well, okay, he was embellishing for the sake of a good story. But he doesn't go home anymore. And he doesn't think the place he used to call home ever was.

But Enjolras. He's. It's dumb, the whole thing, because a person can't be your home but he is. Grantaire knows it. Some people, he does believe, aren't meant to be tied down to homes but he isn't one of them, even if he did tell Enjolras he was. He has a home; hidden in the corners of Enjolras that nobody else gets. He was lost at sea once, but he's anchored now. He's tied down.


End file.
